


Feelings in the Desert

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Bondage, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Pregnancy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: (Uploaded from Deviantart)A Short Story, about an Elf and a Demoness, and their love in the desert.





	Feelings in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is FETISH piece.  
> A such, some of the content may be unsuitable for your tastes.  
> This piece contains:  
> -Pregnancy  
> -Lesbianism  
> -Bondage  
> If any of this disturbs you, please do not read it.

There is a great forest somewhere. It is a beautiful place, with massive trees, clear streams and clean air.  Right next to the forest, is a strange rocky wasteland. In the middle of that wasteland, is a massive volcano. Streams of magma run from underneath that volcano all around the wasteland. It is hot, dry, dusty and dangerous.

In these two very different places, there live two very different species.

In the Forests there lives, Elves, long lived, elegant and graceful beings. In the Wasteland, there lives, Demons, thick-skinned, powerful warriors. Both of these species are so completely opposite, and as such they avoid each other completely. The cannot stand the idea of one another, but they recognise the power of each other. They understand how war can destroy both of them. They have no peace treaty; they simply decide not to enter each other’s respective territory.

For thousands of years, this was maintained, and they lived without seeing each other.

But time has a habit of changing things.

Above the Great Forest and the Fire Wasteland, there is a set of mountains. They are an unnatural phenomenon. Unlike the typical mountains with their pleasant cold weather, these mountains carry a terrible heat. These mountains are used as a punishment by both Elves and Demons. Little to nothing survives this desert environment.

Here’s a fact. The Wasteland has been misnamed. It is not as hostile as it appears, but rather the demons have converted it into an unusually habitable place. After all, they live there.

The Desert Mountains, on the other hand, have little to nothing. Some say, if you can cross it, then one can escape the harsh weather, but there is no evidence of one having crossed it.

But ignore all this. This story is not about war, or adventure. It is about two beings, an elf and a demon. Both were sent to the Desert Mountains, and they now live together. As stated above, little to nothing can survive the Desert Mountains.

But life has an unexpected habit of surviving almost everywhere.

*

Some ways from the mountains, there is a small dirt house. Very crude in appearance, it was not by any means unstable. In fact, if one saw the inside they’d have to admit it was, in fact, rather cosy. In this house, there lived two beings, an elf and a demon. And they defied every expectation and every bit of ‘natural order’. They were more than friends, and more than lovers.

Presently inside the house, only the elf was residing. She was sitting on a woven grass mat. She was very clearly a graceful being. With her long ears, shining hair, and fair skin, it was an obvious reaction to see her as such. But on closer inspection, one would see her dry skin, the dirt on her body, and the exhausted expression in her eyes. Her name was Raina, and despite the struggle she had faced in these mountains, she had a soft smile on her lips.

For she was with child.

She had visible belly, which she cradled gently, cooing words of endearment, and imagining whether she’d have a boy or girl, and the various names she had for it. The clothes she wore, were remnants of her life in the forest. She had torn all of them, into more ‘risqué’ garments in an attempt to utilize whatever she had.

She heard heavy footsteps outside and slow lifted herself to her feet, and moved to the doorway. She saw her lover approaching, a Demon. They were larger than the average male demon, standing at almost 7 feet. The red skin was practically glowing in this heat, Raina’s lover, the female Demon Landia, approached their house dragging what seemed to be an large yet thin deer.

When Landia saw Raina, a massive grin emerged on the thick red face, and she began playing with one of her horns. Unlike demons, who had three horns and black hair, Landia had two and white hair. Her muscular figure, moved with a natural ease, despite carrying the weight of the deer, and her spear.

When they were right in front of each other, Raina reached up and took Landia’s face and they both shared a passionate kiss. For a few brief moments, this heat, this world, nothing existed save the two of them. They broke away, and Raina’s smiled could have lit up a world in darkness, “Welcome back”

Demons can technically blush, but due their intense red skin, it is near impossible to tell, so one must look for other reactions. In Landia’s case, it was when she played with either her hair or her horns, “Hm... Yeah…” She nodded, her voice strangely musical, unmatched with her huge frame.

*

Landia glanced at her wife, who was preparing a simple lunch for the two of them, and felt a small pang of guilt staring at her pregnant belly. It had been 10 months now. One of them many reasons that demons and elves never mated was the strange unnatural reactions that took place. Female could impregnate females and males could impregnate males, and apparently the pregnancies that resulted, were never born. The grew inside the mother for 9 months after which, they stopped growing and remained that way forever.

Landia had never seen proof of this until she had made love with Raina, and made her like this. A demon child is born in 8 months and an elf in 9. The fact that 10 months had gone by and she was still carrying, only confirmed the fact. Raina always remained optimistic, saying, “Our child simply needs the time of both our races. 17 months. It may be long, but I promise you our child will be born.”

That was still 17 months. She had forced this unnatural pregnancy on the one she loved. She wanted to hurt herself, maim herself, punish herself, but she did was not the one who deserved to do that… “Wife?” Raina responded with a single ‘Hm?’ Landia swallowed heavily before speaking, “W-will you… punish me again, tonight?”

Raina froze and then turned slowly, a sly smile crossing her face, “Oh ho? Again?” She left the food and moved closer to the massive demon who had turned away in shame and embarrassment. “What’s this? My mighty lover feels shame?” Raina’s voice was soft and sultry, gently teasing her. Her hand gently took hold of the demon’s jaw, “Look at me when you speak.”

Landia continued to look away. She… she… A loud crack as the small delicate hand slapped her, and she fell to the dirt. She felt those same hands, those delicate loving hands, grab hold of her thick horns and pull her up. Raina looked delicate, but elves were anything but delicate. Her face had become hard and stony, “I told you to look at me when you speak. Is that any way to ask for something?”

Landia shook her head, wincing in pain, as her horn was forced to stay in one place as her head moved, “No. No, it’s not. I’m sorry.” The scene felt so absurd. Here she was, a massive demon that towered over this delicate being, was cowering before her now, asking for forgiveness. And yet she felt…

Joy.

Raina smiled, “Good. Now, speak to me clearly, while you look at me.” Landia nodded. The change in her lover was astounding. From a diminutive woman, she had become a dominatrix. “I… I” Raina moved closer, “Come now, don’t be shy. Who else is there to judge you?”

Landia nodded, “I put you… in this position…” Raina nodded, running her hand beneath her swollen belly, “You did.” Landia winced at the words. How these simple words stung her. She knew these things, but she never wanted to hear them. She swallowed and continued, “I put you in the position you are in right now… and I deserve to be punished for it…”

“Punishment? You always throw about that word so easily.” Landia was taken aback by the words. This was different. How often, she had asked to be punished for what she had done, and how often she had complied. It was almost routine now, but then what was this? She spoke slowly, unsure of the situation, “I… I don’t follow.”

Raina sighed and stepped back, “Stand up.” When Landia didn’t move, she began to pinch her cheek viciously, “I said… Stand-Up.” And slowly she obeyed. “Lie on the bed.” They didn’t really have a bed. It was more just a pile of bunched straw in a few animal hides, but it counted as a ‘bed’.

Landia gently lowered her massive form onto the mattress. She turned over and saw Raina standing above her, holding the cord. Landia felt her heart begin to race, at the sight of them. Raina moved herself into a sitting position, right above Landia’s navel, “Raise your head, sweet.”

Slowly, gently, Landia felt a cord being wrapped around her head, between her lips, “You will not speak at all in this, understand? You cannot speak. You do not deserve to. You are not a person. Now…” She stood and stepped aside, “Turn over.”

Once she had done so, Raina took her seat again, this time on Landia’s lower back. She took hold of both her arms, and pulled them together, holding them at the wrist with her left hand. She ran her right hand over her muscled limbs, “You always feel so nice.” She grabbed at Landia’s bicep, “It’s like stone, and you don’t even try hard…” She brought the cord up to her wrists and began to bind them together, “I bet you could snap these if you wanted to.” She moved the cord to a place just below the shoulders, “But you don’t want them to snap, do you? You want this. This is your penance.”

Yes, it was. She felt her entire body being bound with the cord, but that was nothing to the bindings she had placed upon herself in her mind. She had cursed the one she had loved to remain with a child forever. Cursed her into a situation of sadness and loss. Where motherhood, a complete family, was just a step away, but that step could never be traversed. Placed in a state where she would never be who she once was, nor be who should could have been. A limbo, inescapable, and final.

Her body was bound her own mind in her guilt, and the cord around her body mimicked that right now. The pain and the restraint she felt from it, was relieving her. As if the pain was washing away her suffering. The cord itself wasn’t very strong, but it had been tied in such away, and locked her joints, so that no matter what she did she could not break free. All she did was cause them to dig into her flesh.

“This is the pain you want, isn’t it?”

Yes, this was it. This was her penance, her Punishment.

“You don’t even care about the punishment.”

What?

She felt Raina reach and slowly twist her nipple. Her warm damp skin against her back was so alluring. “For so long you have used that foolish excuse, and I played along, but I’ve become so bored by it.” Landia moaned in pain, as saliva dripped from her mouth. She felt her skin peel away from Raina’s as she lifted herself off Landia’s back.

Landia felt herself being turned over and she was on her back again, staring at Raina. Her eyes were alight with passion and sadness as she spoke again, “Why do we blame ourselves for the things we desire? Why do you want to punish yourself when we both wanted this child? Then am I not as much to blame as you are?”

Landia could only stare at her. Her voice was soft, and sad. “You don’t care about punishment. You only want the pain.” She sighed, “I am tired of this farce… But you don’t even seem to realize the truth. I will stand with you. We have no one else. You are not to blame for this.” She placed her hands on her belly, “This is no cursed child. It is ours, and it shall be born. I know it. You need no longer repent for something that you were never blamed for.”

Landia nodded slowly. Then… there was no need… to… She shifted uncomfortable and Raina smiled shyly, her face flushing red, “But… there is no denying we enjoy this… so…” She moved closer and kissed Landia passionately, over her gag, “Shall we continue to have fun, dear one?”

*

Over in the Desert mountains, there is a Demon and there is an Elf. They are said to be lovers. They were among the few, in thousands and thousands of years, to interact with the other race. They fell in love, but that was not tolerated. They were banished.

But they survived. They live. In love and pleasure. In pain and hostility. With their child. As a family.

They live in the Desert Mountains, where little to nothing can survive.

But life has an unexpected habit of surviving almost everywhere.

It always does.

THE END


End file.
